narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hyō
Background and age confusion Should we just remove the info given in Hyo's background section and edit the trivia section to say an anbu that looked similar to Hyo appeared during that time? I think doing this would make more sense. There's no way he was five or six years old during that time period. It's obviously a different individual. Munchvtec (talk) 14:33, June 10, 2015 (UTC) :The anime doesn't take into account anything from the databooks. In the Kushina flashback, it was another anbu who notified Hiruzen http://i.imgur.com/vkKSLGI.png, and when the scene appeared again in the kakashi Anbu filler, they pacifically used Hyo instead, since he is a more well known Anbu. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 14:50, June 10, 2015 (UTC) ::But the ages obviously don't match up. Either he's a lot older then the data book says he is or it's a different person. Like with the whole Zabuza age stuff. We add info like this as if we were actually there, if we were then we would not have access to a data book. It still just makes the article make no sense. Munchvtec (talk) 14:53, June 10, 2015 (UTC) :::Or Hyo was just a gigantic 5/6 year old. Either way, the complication is already acknowledge in the trivia. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 15:03, June 10, 2015 (UTC) ::::Already then i guess. Munchvtec (talk) 15:05, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Background and age confusion 2 On other article's we still list character's actions in background/arcs despite their illogical appearances eg Itachi appearing 21 when he killed his clan at 13. And again, the Kakashi anbu arc featured known anbu in the series, hence hyo replacing this anbu shown earlier in the exact same scene. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 17:32, May 21, 2017 (UTC) :I think this is a little different as we don't know who this Hyō is. You're basing it off nothing more than a mask. Yes, he is an Anbu member but we have seen different Anbu share the same masks before. The two Hoshigakure Anbu have the same masks as two Konohagakure Anbu. I think that an Anbu with a different mask appearing first in this look-alikes place supports the idea that they're different even more. Another thing that supports this is that there are exact copies of deceased characters appearing in filler and such yet we don't say they're the same.Munchvtec (talk) 21:29, May 21, 2017 (UTC) ::What we do know is he shares the same mask/hairstyle with Hyo + the anime staff are known to reanimate a scene to include known Anbu in it. If it wasn't Hyo, why was the anbu changed? --Sarutobii2 (talk) 01:27, May 22, 2017 (UTC) :::You ask me a question no one could give a true answer to. If i recall correctly, the Star Anbu share mask and hairstyle with the Boar masked member and his partner from Konoha. I guess they're the same? No, they aren't. This guys' design was clearly copied but we've also seen cases of almost exact character design being used for two different characters. Edit, A perfect example that i forgot about would be Gazeru and Yugao. Munchvtec (talk) 01:59, May 22, 2017 (UTC) ::::If i suggested they were the same solely based of same mask and hairstyle then bringing up the star anbu would shut down my argument, but as i have being saying the anime has a habit of replacing random anbu with established characters. A noticeable example of this is Yūgao replacing Gazeru. It's not a matter of copying one's design, the anime went out of their way to feature an established Anbu. The anime has a history of doing this. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 02:21, May 22, 2017 (UTC) :::::I don't have much more to say regarding this. It's fan service or laziness i'm guessing. You say it's not a matter of copying designs but it really is. Hopefully, other users can contribute to this discussion. None of this discussion really matters anyway, this guy wasn't named there and Hyō is too young. Those two points make the situation different than Itachi's. Edit, the hair is slightly different if you take a look. Munchvtec (talk) 02:36, May 22, 2017 (UTC)